How to Join Exodus
Welcome to Exodus! We're very glad to have you. Now, enough talk, let's get you in the game! FYI: You do not need your retail FFXI/PlayOnline login info to play on Exodus or complete a server transfer. Forgot your username and password years ago? No problem! The only thing you may need to be able to log into is your FFXIAH.com profile. Joining Exodus * If you've played FFXI on a retail or private server previously, start creating your Server Transfer Application! You may have a lot to think about, so getting this done while the game is installing may be a good use of your time. ** Information on the process is available at the link above, or on our Server Transfer Application Information wiki page. * Install PlayOnline Viewer and Final Fantasy XI. ** Please use the Installation Guide on our wiki. ** If you already have these installed on your PC, you must still partially follow the guide to get the game running successfully. Start at the Updating FFXI section of the installation guide, and complete it, then continue to the Copying the Data Folder step as well. Then you may proceed. * Set up Windower and xiloader. ** Please use the Windower Setup guide on our wiki. ** Please follow the instructions very carefully. Feel free to contact us if you need help with any part of the instructions. * Get on Discord, our voice and text chat client. ** Discord setup guide is available here. * Log in to the Exodus server, get a linkpearl to the Serverwide linkshell, and say hi! ** Send a /tell to any online player (if we don't see you first), and a pearlsack holder will find you right away! ** Try not to go afk or logout in your Mog House, if you do. We're unable to send a /tell sometimes if that occurs. If at any point you require technical help with installation, please feel free to post in the Technical Help board on the forums. You are also welcome to chat with us on Discord. We can even get on Skype, and view your screen! We're here to help in any and every way! We also have a helpful list of frequently asked questions (FAQ) for your convenience. Once again, thanks for joining and welcome to Exodus! Join the Exodus Guildwork Site. This is our main hub of communications, and gives you access to update information, new, server transfer applications, event calendars, and more! * To join our site, message Dave with your Guildwork username. Otherwise, submit an application. ** This will keep you up-to-date on any server maintenance or current events. ** Sharing and liking our posts is always appreciated as well! Things to Do When Starting Out You may not know where to begin when you create your character (especially if you do a Server Transfer!). Here are some suggestions, should you need them. * Review the Server Information wiki page for all the details on how our server is customized. * Take a look at the Exodus Server Commands wiki page so you know how to get around, and access special shops and teleports. * Work on your Fame/Reputation level. ** Recommended: Only the Best will get you fame in Bastok, San d'Oria, and Jeuno. One stack (12) of Boyahda Moss will get you to the maximum fame level, and can be bought at the Alchemy NPC in @craft. * Make your first run to Jeuno. Once your grab a home point there, you can teleport back at your convenience, but there's always that first run on foot! * Begin your Gobbiebag quests to increase your inventory size. All items are available on the AH for 2gil, just turning them in for all ten quests takes time. * As soon as possible, start your Limit Break/Genkai quests, especially if you transferred a level 75 job. If you delevel to 74 (which will happen the first time you die), you won't be able to reach 75 again until the Limit Breaks are done. * Start nation rank missions and expansion missions. * Complete your subjob quest.